


And It All Happened In A Hospital Room

by struggling_teen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this a long time ago, Oneshot, Wayhaught - Freeform, as far as being converged with the canon, based on a prompt, i think, though it’s not too out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_teen/pseuds/struggling_teen
Summary: Nicole is waiting nervously for Waverly to show up for their first date. She gives up, and is leaving when she receives a call from the very Earp that she was hoping to see. Waverly has been in a car accident, and is being held for observation by the hospital. Nicole rushes toward the hospital, but not without picking up a couple of things first.





	And It All Happened In A Hospital Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, so it’s really not my best work. Still, please enjoy!

The pleasingly off-white table cloth that was so soft to the touch one might mistake it for a cloud, would have been more notable to Nicole, if she weren’t hunched in disconcertion. She’d been fretting all day about the goings of the date she was supposed to be on. As soon as she got off duty, she rushed home to shower and change into nicer, more date-worthy clothes. She’d even pricked herself on a rose bush while retrieving the single white bud she’d intended to give her date. 

Nicole hadn’t let herself get this worked up over a girl in a long time, but she really wanted to not screw up. She’d been interested in the swarthy-haired woman ever since she managed to catch a glimpse of her smile. But, her efforts seemed to be in vain, because here she sat. Alone. The waitress came inevitably to ask for her order or to give up her table, even though Nicole was hanging onto the hope that the shortish beauty would come swooping in with some totally suitable excuse for being late to their first date. 

She waited until she began to feel the waitress’s eyes searing into her skin, silently demanding that she quit using the perfectly good table as a rest-stop. Nicole fished a twenty from her wallet and left it and the single white rose on the table. She rubbed her glove covered hands together as she walked outside the restaurant, trying fruitlessly to warm herself with the friction. She sighed and could see her disappointment dissipate in the air. She didn’t feel like crying, because she taught herself a long time ago to not make false-realities of who people are and end up torn apart by the real one. 

She had her hand on her car’s door when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She slipped her glove off with her teeth and slid her bare thumb across the screen, accepting the call. “Hello?”, Nicole popped her door open and slid into the car, her thumb painfully aware of the icy temperatures. 

“Oh my gosh, Nicole, I’m so sorry. I was on my way, but something happened on the road, and I- I don’t know, but they won’t let me leave.”, a cracked, gasping voice came through the phone’s speaker, speaking rapidly between breaths. 

“Waverly?”, Nicole spoke, her voice filled with concern, “Where are you? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse, but they keep insisting I stay”, Waverly spoke with intended resentment toward her captors. “They brought me to Purgatory ER. It’s the only hospital in Purgatory. The only hospital in miles, actually”, she told Nicole her location, her voice level, like she was discussing some interestingly boring event in history. 

“Okay, I’ve got you. I’ll be there as soon as I can, `` Nicole told her, throwing her car into gear. Nicole tore out of the driveway toward the hospital, carefully controlling the slide of her tires. She slid her phone from her pocket and used Siri to call the only delivery place in Purgatory, not taking her eyes off the road. She placed an order and gave them the hospital’s address, under the name Earp, not knowing Waverly's room number yet. She made a last second decision and slid into a parking space in front of a small floral shop to buy one more single white rose. 

“Third floor, first room on the left”, the lady at the counter instructed Nicole in a monotone voice. The overbearing stench of chemicals stung Nicole’s nose as she walked to the elevator, tapping the metallic button with a 3 engraved on it. She entered the hospital room hesitantly, afraid of what she’d see. Nicole’s shoulders relaxed a little once she saw that Waverly laid in the hospital bed with only a small band aid across her eyebrow and a cut through her lip. 

“Sorry I’m late”, Nicole eased up beside the battered brunette. 

“Hey, you stole my line!”, Waverly exclaimed, playfully hitting Nicole across the arm. Nicole admired her smile and the small laugh that followed, her own smile stretching across her lips. She stretched the white rose out to the hospital-gown clad woman and laughed lightly at Waverly’s adorable reaction. She excitedly accepted and held it close to her chest. 

“So, how exactly did you get yourself in this situation?”, Nicole inquired, gesturing to the room around them. Waverly’s smile dropped, but only long enough to say what happened. 

“I remember driving around the curve on the way out of town and the back of the truck sliding. I tried to get traction again by kicking it into lower gears, but the ice was too slippery. Next thing I knew, I was in the back of an ambulance and somebody was saying that the truck rolled over the side”, Waverly recounted the event carefully, like she was trying to place the pieces of the puzzle herself. 

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but a knock on the door stopped her. 

“Delivery for Earp?”, a boy who looked to be in his late teens asked. 

“Yep”, Nicole retrieved her order and paid, giving the delivery boy a tip. He thanked her and left promptly. Nicole returned to Waverly’s bedside and placed the take-out bags on the edge of the bed. She pulled a tray-table-thing from a corner and placed it in front of Waverly, who was sitting upright, with her legs crossed. Nicole removed what she ordered for Waverly from the bag and placed it in front of her. “Okay, so I knew you were vegan, but I didn’t know what you liked, so I just took a guess, and hoped for the best”, Nicole shrugged. Waverly glanced between the makeshift table and Nicole. 

“Wow”, she said quietly, almost a whisper.

“Oh, I hope this isn’t too tacky”, Nicole began to worry, “I just wanted to bring the date to you, because you wanted to make it to the date so badly, but I-“ 

Waverly cut her off by reaching for her hand. “No, it’s perfect”, she said softly, “I’m just shocked.” Nicole sighed in relief and sat across from Waverly, releasing her hand, so she could eat. Nicole retrieved her own food and ate with Waverly. They talked and laughed, just like she wanted. Even better than she expected really. It was the perfect first date. Aside from the danger Waverly was in, everything went so extremely well. She couldn’t ask for better. And it all happened in a hospital room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it at least made you smile. Have a great rest of your day/night! :)


End file.
